


blue irises

by agathons



Series: four times feliciano hugged ludwig, and one time when ludwig did. [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flower Crowns, M/M, idk okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathons/pseuds/agathons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is good at making manual stuff, so he makes flower crown for Ludwig. </p><p>Ludwig is embarassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue irises

Alfred had a new hobby -or rather, a new temporary hobby as he never was interested in anything for longer than 2 hours- he observed on Tumblr one day. It was about making some sort of bandeau with fake flowers glued to it, a _flower crown_ as he called it. Bit exaggerated, in Ludwig’s opinion. 

Alfred’s flower crowns said a lot about himself- they were full of crazy and vivid colours, big and … well, kitschy. To everyone’s disapproval (mostly encouraged by Arthur), Alfred kept sending them those abominations he called _flower crowns_ with notes written on letter paper with Snoopy, where stickers were nearly glued on one another. Ludwig also recived one, but it ended up with him rolling eyes and putting it into trashcan where it belonged. But soon the person who should never, ever be allowed to get one, got one. Soon, Feliciano Vargas got a green-white-red flower crown.

Feliciano was really good at making manual stuff, everybody knew. Francis used to joke about how handy Feliciano can be, but it always ended up with Ludwig punching him. (He had no idea why. Why would you even punch a person for making funny comments about one of your mutual friends. Why, Ludwig.) So it became pretty obvious that in the following days it would be Feliciano who would make European flower crowns for everyone. Ludwig was very puzzled why on Earth such thing as _flower crowns, usually worn by fucking twelve-year olds_ became such an important matter. 

“Hey, you.” Gilbert leaned out of the door-frame “the postman just came, and there was something for you.” Ludwig looked away from his laptop screen, puzzled. “It’s from Feliciano. At least that’s what I’m guessing from the choice of stickers on the envelope” Gilbert laughed hoarsley and threw the package to his brother. Ludwig carefully inspected the packet, noticing little glittery stickers with cats. He was so embarassed. Feliciano Vargas was so embarassing, der liebe Gott. He sighed, pushed Gilbert out of his room and turned to open the package.

What a surprise. It contained a flower crown. Well, not just some random flower crown, it was made by Feliciano, so naturally it turned out beautiful. Ludwig touched silky, soft petals in bright colours. The Italian mixed daffodils with cobalt irises and Ludwig’s face became crimson-coloured in seconds. _Mein Gott…_

Ludwig’s face became even more red when he reached out for the short note inside the envelope, brimmed with Italian’s curisve writing.

__

_“Ciao, Lud!!!_

 _As you know, I decided to follow in Aflred’s footsteps and make flower crowns!! But so far, I only made two. Well, one was for me, because I was just trying out stuff, but second one was made only for you!! I’ve chosen daffodils and irises, as they remind me of you. Especially the blue irises, they look excatly like your eyes, no? Anyway, I am really happy I could make it for you and I’m looking foreward to us wearing it next time!!!

con affetto,

Feliciano."

_

Ludwig squished his knee. He was the only one to recive a flower crown. Well, the first one beside Feliciano himself. And the creation turned out as beautiful as creator. The man sighed, deciding to make himself strong tea before buring himself away in the work. He put the flower crown on his nightstand. He'll need lot of tea to stay focused, because the thought of Feliciano pondering his eye colour really _really_ distracted him. 

* 

“Hey, hey, Ludwig!!”

Feliciano ran across the room with a speed of a torpedo and stopped before the German, whose face suddenly became red and tounge and knees weak. Ludwig was too absorbed with Feliciano’s presence so he forgot to scold himself for that awkward, teenager-y behaviour. He looked down on Feliciano’s face, with a contagious smile and his olive skin full of sun. “Hello.” 

“Did you get my gift?” The Italian wasn’t bothered with proper begginng of the conversation “Did you like it? I spend thousand years on it, I hope you liked it!” the room was suddenly full of his melodic voice as Feliciano started talking about everything. Ludwig liked to think that he’s the only one that actually listens- because knowing Vargas it’s obvious he talks **a lot** to everyone about everything. But Ludwig didn’t mind- he wasn’t really talkative, so he enjoyed Italian’s lectures. And company. And just generally him. 

“I really enjoyed it.”  
Feliciano was in the middle of making himself a drink because his throat got dry due to talking so much. His round face suddenly beamed up- even more than already. “You mean the flower crown?” 

“Yeah. And I’m surprised, but glad you actually remembered about me.” Ludwig spoke in small voice, trying to look directly into Feliciano’s cinnamon eyes. _Trying_ because somehow he found it extremely difficult. 

“Oh, of course!” Feliciano responded, “we are migliori amici, no? Best friends!” he smiled widely and his singsong voice stuck in Ludwig’s mind. 

“R-right. Of course.” Ludwig straightened and reached for a bottle of beer. Hopefully the cold drink would clear his crazy mind. 

“Hey, Ludwig.” He heard right away and looking down he picked up Feliciano’s worried gaze. The German lifted eyebrows in a questioning manner, but there was no verbal answer as Feliciano was standing on his tip-toes and reaching for his neck to hug him. Shocked, Ludwig bent down to make the othermore comfortable. He felt Feliciano rub his back and sigh quietly.

“I love making stuff for my friends!” He said, buring nose in Ludwig’s shirt “and well, actually you are my only best friend, so it was quite obvious. You are not mad, are you?” 

“How could I dare.” Ludwig spoke soflty, suddenly feeling too weak to hold Feliciano and his face so hot it could compete with volcano.


End file.
